Top 10 Mistakes Most Villains Make (ft Cheetah)
by David Ishihara
Summary: This is a list of mistakes that a lot of villains tend to make in various media, which often leads to their downfalls. And who better to explain this, than someone who's pretty much been in these kinds of mishaps themselves.


WARNING!

The following document contains personal opinions and may contain potential bias. Anyone sensitive to someone else's opinion may want to turn away now. But thanks for reading anyways!

Curses! Foiled again!

This time around, we'll be counting down our picks for the Top 10 Mistakes that Most Villains Make. For this list, we'll be looking at the common missteps and blunders that often lead to the defeat of villains in various media. Also, keep in mind that there will be a spoiler alert, as the entries will end up referencing some of the popular works that they occur in. I am Barbara Ann Minerva, though I prefer to go by my alias Cheetah. And over the course of my villainous career, I have made at least a few of these mistakes, so I guess you can say I'm a bit of an expert on the subject.

#10- Growing Too Powerful Too Quickly

Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Many villains have superhuman, supernatural, or magical abilities. While these powers can be an asset to them, oftentimes, they lead to the villain's death or disfigurement. In some cases, their abilities are literally corrupting them and eating away at their body or mind. Death by one's abilities is not always a gradual thing, however, as many powers are so potent or explosive that they kill quickly by merely acquiring them. Regardless of how it happens, a villain's acquisition or use of said powers can ultimately prove to be their undoing.

#9- Forgetting About Their Powers

Some villains are better than others at getting a handle on their abilities… That is until they forget about even having them. After superpowering their way throughout their respective runs, suddenly the villain would react as any normal person would react, instead of using their abilities to escape injury or death. Most people with superpowers probably wouldn't forget about them, even if their life was in danger. Although this mistake is often made by heroes as well, when villains make that mistake, it generally ends much worse for them.

#8- Underestimating the Hero

Arrogance is the hallmark of many villains, and their certainty in their superiority, particularly over the hero, is a frequent classic and often fatal mistake. Heroes can often come from humble beginnings or else appear unimpressive next to the power and might of the villain. Even facing a hero with superpowers doesn't stop them from their unwavering belief in their own supremacy. You'd think they would recognize when they don't have a chance, but unfortunately for them, the idea that the protagonist can vanquish them rarely enters their minds until it's too late.

#7- Threatening the Hero's Loved Ones

This works in theory, but rarely in practice. Villains will kidnap the hero's family, friends or love interest in the hopes of getting them to comply with their demands, whatever they may be. For normal people, this could probably work. But not when you're in a franchise where practically everyone has a power of some sort. If a protagonist's loved ones are in danger, it will only make them more determined to thwart the antagonist, which they almost always do. Especially if they have, and I quote: "A very particular set of skills. Skills that they have acquired over a very long career." This principle also applies to killing the hero's loved ones, as this only makes them more driven to stop the villain, and use said skills to make them a nightmare for people like them.

#6- Overly Complicated Plans

Typically, the simplest solution is usually the more proper one. Villains often subscribe to a different philosophy. Villains tend to favor plans that are needlessly complex and convoluted. To accomplish their goals the way they want, there are many steps that needed to be followed, or they can simply acquire whatever MacGuffin the plot demands. Of course, while these plans are entertaining and interesting to let unfold, they also give the hero ample opportunities to stop them or escape. From a meta perspective, villains will probably always need to have these kinds of schemes, because otherwise, they'd win.

#5- High Ambition, Low IQ

Talk about reach exceeding grasp. Villains frequently come to ruin when they pursue their ambitions. There's nothing wrong with going after your goals, so long as ambition is tampered with morality and intelligence, two qualities that a lot of villains tend to lack. The bad guys always seem to fail because they go after what they want with single-minded intensity, to the point where they ignore the obvious warning signs and display a distinct lack of caution. This is especially evident in villains who backstab their way to the top. Such is the case with Grodd and Theodore Flux. The lesson here is, if you're going to be a villain, be smart about it.

#4- Mistreating Their Henchman

If evil organizations have HR departments, then they must get a lot of complaints. Villains tend to be awful people in general, and terrible to those around them. Take it from me, don't I know? Anyway, this is in particular to their henchman or other underlings. Whether the abuse is verbal or physical, villains like to throw their weight around at those closest to them. Particularly when things aren't going their way. Kronk is just trying his best, okay Yzma? Cut him some slack already. Their mistreatment of the ones that serve them often comes back to haunt them in the end, as their much-abused minions will turn on them in a climactic moment, helping the protagonists instead and bringing about their downfall. Now I know where Ishihara was going with the idea back in Injustice 2.

#3- Meddling with Forces They Don't Understand

A common flaw among villains is that they seek out power that is beyond their comprehension. These powerful forces can take the form of an ancient mystical power, an alien being, technology, or just a bigger, more powerful figure. Whichever their origin, villains will undoubtedly pursue them to make the power their own, regardless of all the warning signs. Even if by some miracle they actually do manage to harness that power for themselves, it is basically inevitable that things will end badly for them. Bottom line, villains need to study up if they're going to pursue a power out of their depth. It's...just something I'll have to live with now. But Akemi Suedou and Theodore Flux deserved every bit of what they had coming.

#2- Not Killing the Hero When They Have the Chance

The phrase "I should've killed you when I had the chance" often goes hand-in-hand with this blunder. Villains rarely take the opportunity to kill the hero when they should, or worse, leave them unintended in an easy-to-escape trap or death machine. A lot of James Bond-type villains demonstrate this. In some cases, death is considered too merciful for the villains, wanting them to suffer rather than die. Whatever the circumstances, they seem unlikely to stop this anytime soon, because quite frankly, often the script demands it.

Not quite at the end yet. Almost there, though. Just be sure to leave a favorite, and follow the authors to get notified about their latest adventures. Alright, back to business.

#1- Telling the Hero Their Entire Plan

Where do I begin with this one? Villains love a good gloat. They are often a smug bunch, and they often want heroes to know how much they failed, or just how utterly hopeless the situation is before they die. This is usually done in the form of a monologue, and more often than not, it will all just somehow come out of their mouths, even if they didn't intend to explain themselves and get distracted. We're looking at you, Syndrome. Of course, by telling the hero their plan and then subjecting themselves to our previous entry, villains usually guarantee their defeat, because by putting all the pieces together for the hero, the villain has given them exactly what they need to stop them. Many villains would probably succeed more regularly if they just learned when to stay quiet.

Do you agree with our picks? Let us know in the reviews, and we'll see you in our next caper.


End file.
